List of less common dragons in Dungeons
The following is a list of the less common dragons in the role playing game Dungeons & Dragons. The dragons listed here do not conform to the established prismatic classification of dragons. Faerûnian dragons Brown dragon * Breath weapon: acid * Terrain: Desert * Alignment: Usually neutral evil * Notes: '''flightless * '''Appears in: Monsters of Faerûn Deep dragon * Breath weapon: Flesh-corrosive gas * Terrain: Underground * Alignment: Chaotic evil * Notes: * Appears in: Monsters of Faerûn and reprinted in Fane of the Drow Fang dragon * Breath weapon: None (has a constitution-draining bite) * Terrain: Mountains * Alignment: Always Chaotic neutral * Notes: * Appears in: Monsters of Faerûn Rattelyr dragon * Breath weapon: toxic spit & bite. * Terrain: desert, the forest, grassy plains * Alignment: lawful evil * Notes: It looks like a cross between a rattlesnake, a sea tiger, and a green dragon. * Appears in: Shining South Shadow dragon * Breath weapon: Energy-draining shadows * Terrain: Underground * Alignment: Always Chaotic evil * Notes: Shadow dragons are the second most intelligent evil dragons. * Appears in: Monsters of Faerûn and reprinted in the Draconomicon Song dragon * Breath weapon: Electrically-charged gas, Hypnotic music * Terrain: Any land * Alignment: Always either chaotic good or chaotic neutral * Notes: Silver Blue with the shape of a copper Dragon * Appears in: Monsters of Faerûn Independent dragons Incarnum dragon * Breath weapon: Incarnum energy * Terrain: Outer Planes * Alignment: Lawful good, lawful evil, chaotic good or chaotic evil. * Notes: * Appears in: Magic of Incarnum Sand dragon * Breath weapon: Flaywind sand * Terrain: Warm Deserts * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * Notes: * Appears in: Sandstorm Sunwyrm dragon * Breath weapon: Sun Blast * Terrain: Air * Alignment: * Notes: * Appears in: Fiend Folio Epic dragons Force dragon * Breath weapon: Force * Terrain: Any * Alignment: * Notes: * Appears in: Epic Level Handbook Prismatic dragon * Breath weapon: Prismatic Spray * Terrain: Any * Alignment: * Notes: * Appears in: Epic Level Handbook Arcane dragons Hex dragon * Breath weapon: Poison * Terrain: Forest, marshes, underground * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #343 Tome dragon * Breath weapon: Elemental energy * Terrain: Mountains * Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #343 Ferrous Dragons Chromium Dragon * Breath weapon: Line of solid ice (cold damage) and cone of freezing crystals (Dexterity damage) * Terrain: Subterranean or mountainous artic clims * Alignment: Lawful Evil * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #356 Cobalt Dragon * Breath weapon: Line of pulsing magnetic energy (force damage plus Bull Rush check) * Terrain: Deep dark forest or thick jungle * Alignment: Lawful Evil * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #356 Iron Dragon * Breath weapon: Cone of superheated sparks (fire and electric damage) and cone of sleep gas * Terrain: Hills and mountains containing iron ore * Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #356 Nickel Dragon * Breath weapon: Cone of corrosive gas (acid damage) * Terrain: Swamp and marshland * Alignment: Lawful Evil * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #356 Tungsten Dragon * Breath weapon: Cone of hot sand (fire and bludgeoning damage) * Terrain: Arid deserts and steppes, dry plains in temperate or warmer regions * Alignment: Lawful Good * Notes: * Appears in: Dragon #356 Category:Lesser dragons